Dem
General Dem is the current Commander-in-Chief of all UEN forces based on the Mother Earth. He is believed to be the first human chosen by the Hybrid Pantheon to undergo their ‘Ritual of Ascension’; the physical and mental integration into the Hybrid leadership caste. His escape from captivity before the completion of this process has left him with advanced Hybrid implants and abilities, but with no recollection of his past. Weapons Dem has a total of five weapons available to him in the game, though he only starts with two of these: the UEAR-77 and the Nano Blade. The other three weapons must be unlocked through the Vending Machine in the Survival Mode. Standard RifleEdit A fairly weak weapon, befitting of one with unlimited ammunition. It is available from the start, but is certainly the least damaging one available, with only 6 damage per shot and about 3.5 rounds per second. It also has less range than the Photon Rifle or the EAMER. Nano BladeEdit General Dem's only melee weapon, the Nano Blade is very deadly up close, dealing 25 damage per swing -- due to its lightweight nature, it can be used quite quickly to decimate enemy troops that are too near to the General for their own good. Hybrid Photon RifleEdit The first of the Hybrid weapons, the Photon Rifle is for all intents and purposes an upgraded version of the Standard Rifle, dealing 7 damage per shot and an astounding 6 round per second fire rate, with greater range and accuracy than its UEN standard-issue counterpart. As a special weapon that must be unlocked, it consumes 1 special ammunition per shot. Against single targets, the Photon Rifle arguably has the best damage capacity, with the EAMER as a close second. Rocket LauncherEdit The only splash-damage weapon in Dem's arsenal, the Rocket Launcher has range comparable to that of the Photon Rifle, but with a full five-second guided flight time, giving Dem enormous control over the exact trajectory of the rocket, and a fire rate potentially as great as one rocket every two seconds. Explosive damage is highly variable, but seems to deal between 30 and 65 damage. Its explosion will knock General Dem back a great distance if it lands close enough, but will not damage him. However, it has no effect whatsoever on friendly units. Experimental Anti-Matter Emitter RifleEdit This gun, also called the EAMER, has the best range and damage out of any of Dem's weaponry, dealing 92 damage per shot out Creatures with a single round, but with the poorest fire rate -- one shot every 2.3 seconds. Recommended strategy is to switch back and forth between this weapon and the Hybrid Photon Rifle so as not to let the cooldown time on the EAMER keep you from firing. It is worth noting that this gun was first used by Lt. Chekhov, and thus is referred to humorously as 'Chekhov's Gun', probably as a way of pointing out that while in many games, any super-powerful weapon used in the intro is promptly taken away from the player or barred from use; Echoes gives the player access to this rifle as a way of incorporating the otherwise loose thread: "Why can't I use that gun?". Abilities d General_Dem.png|General Dem. Category:Hybrid Category:UEN